Unusually Unusual
by NVK
Summary: Yes, folks, its based after the song. Cell has a minor annoyance that won't let him be...
1. Chapter one: Introductions

Naigra: Aloha, Everyone!!!! :)))))))))  
  
Virivka: Yeah. Hi. Go away; I'm not in a good mood.  
  
Kali: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!!!! :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Virivka: -_-***  
  
Naigra: well, um, Kali . . .  
  
Kali: HI HI HI HI H- . . . What?  
  
Virivka: shut. Up.  
  
Naigra: sigh.  
  
Kali: maybe I will, maybe I won't!  
  
Virivka: .\_/.***  
  
Naigra: sigh.  
  
Kali: Virivka, your face is funny-lookin' . . .  
  
Virivka: 0\_/0****************  
  
Naigra: anyway, ignore the other two. This is my second piece of Fanfiction!! :)  
  
Kali: HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!!  
  
Naigra: what do you mean by that? 0_o  
  
Kali: RUN, RUN, RUN!!! *points at fuming Virivka*  
  
Virivka: O\_/O**************************  
  
Naigra: well, um, Virivka, could you please stop? I mean, you're beginning to scare the readers away . . .  
  
Kali: hee hee!!! Virivka, I can make faces too! Look: :P  
  
Virivka: O\\_//O*********************************  
  
Naigra: uh, er, ah . . . well, on with da fic . . . I guess.  
  
Kali: what are you so nervous about? Virivka can't do anything!!  
  
Virivka: AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!! I HAPPEN TO BE A YOUKAI AND I CAN DO PLENTY!!!! O\\\\\\\___///////O**********************************************  
  
Naigra: really time to start the fic . . .  
  
Kali: AIIIIEEEE!!!!!!! *runs off when Virivka starts zapping her with Ki*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is no owned by me. Look it rhymes!!! :D  
  
Naigra: note to self: do not let Kali write disclaimer anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unusually Unusual  
  
Key:  
  
_italics_ A period of time has passed/different scene  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Honey, we _are_ leaving soon."  
  
"Yes, mom, be right down."  
  
A young girl about age seven came bouncing down the stairs. She was wearing jean overalls, with a bright red shirt underneath. Her hair was black, hanging freely except for a small ponytail in the back, the length of it reaching only to her chin. She would have been normal, with one exception-her eyes. They were large and bright, shining with innocence, an almost sea-green color.  
  
Skipping to the door, the girl opened it, revealing a young woman, in her late twenties, shoving a bag in a rusty blue car.  
  
Noticing her daughter, the woman smiled sweetly. "Hey, Amy. Its time we leave. Don't want to be out late, do we?"  
  
The girl grinned, teeth shining as much as her eyes. "I wanna see our new house!!"  
  
Nodding, the woman shoved the last bag into the trunk, closed it, and got inside the car, Amy scampering up to the front seat beside her, buckling up and staring out the side window.  
  
"Bu-bye, home!" the girl shouted as the car drove off.  
  
  
  
The duo drove for twenty hours, straight. The radio played music, and the girl, Amy, sang sweetly to the lines, skipping a word whenever the singer swore. During one of their favorite songs, however, the music was suddenly interrupted by an odd man's voice.  
  
"Greetings, humans. I am Cell, the monster of Nicky Town."  
  
"Monster? Shyeah right." The mother sniffed. "Turn the damn music back on!!"  
  
Amy just fell silent and listened intently to this being, 'Cell', announce a tournament, 'the Cell Games'. But, just as this 'monster' was about to give the location, her mother reached forward and turned the radio off.  
  
"Nonsense, Amy, pure nonsense. Some goof-off is playing games. Now, let's lighten the mood, shall we? Sing mommy a song, ok?"  
  
"Ok, mommy," Amy stated, and started singing 'pop goes the weasel'.  
  
  
  
Well, they were finally there. This was to be their new house.  
  
It wasn't much. Just a one-story building with a tiny attic, located in the middle of nowhere. Leaping out of the car, Amy helped her mother get all of their belongings inside, then set up her room. She would have slept, as they _had_ driven all night long, but it was nearly afternoon, and her new surroundings were begging to be explored.  
  
After saying goodbye to her mother (who was standing in their new kitchen holding one of those 'colored-water' bottles), Amy walked outside and started skipping down the dirt road.  
  
After a while, she came upon another house, but the windows were boarded up. And the door was locked. Deciding that whoever owned the house must have left, she continued on her way.  
  
By the time the sun had climbed high in the sky, she found herself at another house.  
  
Walking up to the dwelling, Amy noticed that the door had been left wide open. Peeking cautiously inside, the girl let out a shout.  
  
"HELLLLOOO??? Is any-boty home?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Creeping inside, Amy found nobody inside the house. All sorts of oddities existed: the doors to bedrooms were open, clothes piled helter skelter, closets with all the hangers just lying on the floors, even the refrigerator door wasn't shut. There was no car in the garage, and the bottom of the garage door was dented, as if someone had driven a car through but the door hadn't been all the way up yet.  
  
She was silent as she left the abandoned house, glancing back once to make sure it really was empty. An older person might have turned back the way they came, or at least felt dread as they continued, but Amy was much too young to consider either of those things. True, she thought it was strange, but as all young children, she was only afraid of her mother's spankings. And, so, she continued on, feeling only curiosity and a little confusion.  
  
  
  
If you thought abandoned houses were odd, than this was beyond the meaning of the word.  
  
She had just come upon it. Amy had only seen something like this once, and that had been on a TV, the showing of a martial arts tournament. Never had she dreamed that she would ever see anything like this.  
  
It was a platform, made of what looked like marble. Four spikes jutted up from each corner, and the main body of this object was raised above ground level, higher than her head. In the center was a figure, which looked somewhat like a man, though Amy was too far away to tell.  
  
Sucking in a deep intake of breath, she slowly plodded over to the arena, eyes on the odd figure, which had its back facing her. At the edge of the marble, she grasped it firmly with her hands, then hauled herself high enough so she could see what the figure was.  
  
  
  
It was one of those days. He couldn't concentrate.  
  
He should have given the Z Team twelve days, more time to meditate, more time to raise his ki.  
  
Then again, the more time he had to train, the more time Goku had to train. But all the better. He wanted a good fight, even though his opponent would be doomed, at least Goku could go out with a bang.  
  
Not to say that the earth wouldn't.  
  
Cell would have smirked at the thought, but his train of thought was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Hi!!!"  
  
He was shocked at the sound of the voice, to say the least. It sounded young, very young, and human. And yet, he would have felt the Ki of any passerby . . .  
  
Cell whirled around, to stare at a small human child, which was looking at him with curious eyes.  
  
The android glared at the girl, magenta eyes nearly glowing. "And just who might _you_ be, human? Do you not know not to be near this place? Do you know who _I_ am?"  
  
The girl shook her head, hair twirling adorably. "No, sir."  
  
Amy pulled herself up, looking at the odd man. Since the man made no attempt to introduce himself, she took the initiative.  
  
"Hi! My name's Amy, but you can call me Caroline for short!"  
  
Cell's glare quickly turned to a confused look, and he blinked, staring at the odd girl. Why wasn't she afraid? Everyone knew about him . . .  
  
The girl-Caroline . . . or was it Amy?-didn't seem to notice his confusion. She simply glanced around then spoke again:  
  
"Do you live _here_?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Cell didn't really know quite what to say-after all, every human he had ever met (with the exception of the Z Team) had gotten one look at him and had run away screaming. "Yes . . ."  
  
Caroline/Amy nodded. "I just moved three doors down so I won't be the girl next door."  
  
What?  
  
Enough of this.  
  
Caroline continued: "I also have new shoes, but I'm not wearing them. They fit just fine."  
  
Cell's eyes narrowed. Was she mocking him? He didn't quite know; after all, the only type of interaction he had ever had with humans was the screaming-and-running-away-while-I-chase-you type. But it didn't matter as she was quickly becoming annoying.  
  
"Whatever, human. For your information, my name is Cell, and I am going to destroy your world in ten day's time. You may go home and panic now, but if you continue to annoy me, I will kill you."  
  
Caroline/Amy cocked her head. "Why?"  
  
The android mentally growled. "Because you are a pest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are asking questions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My guess is as good as your own."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are human, and nobody knows why they do what they do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . . . oh, be quiet!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are being annoying!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"HUSH!! SILENCE!!! NO SPEAKING!!!!" Cell roared, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and tossing her out of the ring. "Enough!! Go away! Go HOME!!!"  
  
Her face almost pouting, the small child sat up, rubbing her behind. Cell turned away as she dusted herself off, and she began to slowly walk away.  
  
"Oh, mister!"  
  
He gritted his teeth, but the clone turned to glare at the annoyance. "What?!"  
  
Amy/Caroline pointed to a small dessert shrub that had somehow escaped the chaos of his Ki blasts while training.  
  
"Somebody left all your grass out last night."  
  
What?  
  
"Go home." He muttered, turning back to begin his meditating once more. Amy seemed to hear him, and slowly plodded away from the arena. When she reached a large boulder, she stopped just behind it, and, turning around, she caught sight of the android once more. His figure was still, facing away from her, unmoving.  
  
That was when another man, with pointy yellow hair and orange clothes simply appeared on the ring.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kali: ooooooooooh, Naigra you're . . . you're evil!!  
  
Virivka: nice one.  
  
Naigra: sigh. I wasn't planning on ending it there, but oh well. If you like the story, review and tell me why, and if you don't like it, do the same thing. But constructive criticism is the most welcome!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter two: Promise

Virivka: oy...what's this?  
  
Kali: I dunno.  
  
Naigra: I-it's a *sneeze* new chapter, ya bakas!  
  
Virivka: oh. We knew that.  
  
Kali: I didn't.  
  
Naigra: yup. T-*sneeze*-his fanfiction has more than one *cough* chapter.  
  
Virivka: so...how's your cold coming?  
  
Kali: you've had it for three days.  
  
Naigra: we have a chapter to *cough* do.  
  
Virivka: oh, right.  
  
Kali: ya, ya, ya!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Kali: pweeze, pweeze, pweeze!?  
  
Virivka: no! You messed it up last time!  
  
Naigra: *sneeze* B-but I have a cold, so I can't do it. And you, Virivka, would scare the readers away.  
  
Kali: worse than I would?  
  
Naigra: yep. *cough*  
  
Virivka: Fine. So Kali does it, but just this once.  
  
Kali: Ok, here we go:  
  
To be, or not to...  
  
Virivka: that's Shakespeare, baka!  
  
Kali: let me finish!!  
  
Naigra: oh, for Chikyuu's sak-*cough*-e!! _I'M_ doing it!  
  
NVK does not own DBZ.  
  
Naigra: there. *sneeze* So....on wit da fic!  
  
Kali: awww.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unusually Unusual  
  
Key: _italics_ a period of time has passed/different scene  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Amy hurried home, glancing up at the darkening sky from time to time. When the strange man had appeared, she had not known what to think. She was old enough to know that people didn't just appear.  
  
The man and Mr. Cell had talked for about thirty minutes, and she had heard every word. They had talked about fighting, and the man wanted to fight first-she did not know why. It was strange.  
  
She had been frightened when the sky darkened and lightning began to burst out between the two people she was eavesdropping on. Her mother had told her never to go out in a lightning storm, and besides, she feared thunder. Another thing her mother had told her was to never go outside when it was dark, and to always come inside when it was becoming dark. She had spent a great deal of time investigating the other two houses between her place and Cell's, and that time was catching up to her now that the sun was setting.  
  
Fortune was with her though, for her new house was in sight. Panting slightly with exhaustion, she clamored up the three steps to the decking, reaching the door and pushing the screen open. Her young mind was relieved that the door was not locked.  
  
"Mommy?" Amy called, opening the door a crack.  
  
Her mother answered, but her voice was slurred.  
  
"Yesh, Amy?"  
  
"'M home!" Smiling like the sun itself, the girl walked inside before shutting the door and locking it. She plodded into the kitchen in her slightly over-sized old shoes, glancing around before catching sight of her only parent. Grinning, she rushed over for a hug.  
  
Amy's mother, Tate, quickly threw her empty bottle into an over-full trashcan along the wall, before stooping down to pick her daughter up.  
  
"Where were yers?" The adult demanded, glaring. "'S almost night!"  
  
"I was meeting the neighbors, Mommy. They's nice!"  
  
Sighing, Tate set her daughter on the floor before grabbing her arms and shaking her roughly. "Don't do that again!"  
  
"Yes 'm." Amy's head bobbed as she nodded enthusiastically, and Tate ceased shaking her. The woman picked up the child once more, and proceeded to carry her into her bedroom for some sleep.  
  
  
  
Sleep.  
  
The word was alien to Cell. Sure, he had times of rest. But one really couldn't refer to it as "sleeping". When a person was asleep, he could be woken at any moment, with the exception of a talented few. Cell's rest was more total than sleep, mainly due to his android heritage. When he had a deep rest, it was more like a coma than sleep; nothing could wake him up. The coma only happened for a few seconds each day, and its only purpose was to replenish his entire energy supply.  
  
But Cell didn't like resting. It made him feel vulnerable. And he hated that feeling.  
  
Not that the feeling wasn't justified. Even that human, Krillin, could have picked him off while he was resting.  
  
And to him that was not acceptable.  
  
If, in the most warped, twisted, and most impossible situation he was going to die, Goku would have to be the one to pull the trigger. No one else but his most hated enemy would ever, EVER be allowed to destroy him. He would die a thousand times over by the earth-sayian's hand before he allowed anyone else to get that satisfaction.  
  
However, chances were that even Goku would not get to boast that he had destroyed the Bio-android; chances were it would be the exact opposite.  
  
He opened his eyes, looking into the brightening sky of morning.  
  
Ten more mornings, and the Cell Games would begin.  
  
And Goku would die. Cell would see to that if he had to kill himself to do it.  
  
The android sighed deeply, watching the stars fade in the sky. The only problem with the location he had picked was that there was no grass about, with the exception of a few scraggly patches barely clinging to the earth.  
  
Grass. He didn't really mind the stuff. What had that annoying girl said about it?  
  
Ah, yes: 'Somebody left your grass out last night.' Of all the ridiculous things to say.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Cell!!"  
  
Great, now he thought he was hearing her voice.  
  
Wait a second . . .  
  
He HAD heard her voice.  
  
The android's eyes widened briefly in surprise, before his expression retained control of itself and his emotionless mask snapped on. Then he spoke.  
  
"WHAT are you doing here, girl?"  
  
"Nothin'," Amy answered truthfully.  
  
"Good. Now go," Came the reply.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Cell fumed at the word. Could she have said anything else more annoying? He whirled around, struggling to retain the mask of indifference.  
  
"You have ten seconds before I kill you. I suggest you begin running." The android snarled, breaking the mask and glaring at the nuisance.  
  
Amy cocked her head.  
  
"You can't kill me."  
  
Cell's glare turned into a smirk, and his eyes became glued onto the young human. "Oh? And what makes you think that?"  
  
"You promised that weird man." The statement cut through the air, leaving the android wondering. 'Weird man?'  
  
Suddenly, shock registered on his face for a few seconds.  
  
"You heard me talking with Goku?" His voice was disbelieving-how could she have possibly overheard them? She had been out of his sight.  
  
"So that's his name? It's weird." Amy commented, "You sure talked for a long time. Why did the sky turn black?"  
  
Cell did not truly care to explain to the child the forces and uses of chi, and besides, such an explanation would likely take a long time and give her even more chances to ask annoying questions, and he wanted her to leave, NOW.  
  
"Look, girl, I'm not going to pander to your stupid questions. You are going to go home right now, and you're going to tell nobody about this, understand?"  
  
"Why?" Cell's eyes drew into a glare at the girl's question. There was no way he'd fall for _that_ trick again.  
  
"Just go." He hissed. Amy hesitated, then to the android's relief she turned to walk off. Snorting once, Cell returned to meditation.  
  
"Mister Cell?"  
  
One of the cyborg's eyes twitched, but remained shut.  
  
"What now? Aren't you leaving?"  
  
"Oh, I am. I just wanna say goo'bye."  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Farewell."  
  
Even though he could not see it, Cell knew Amy bobbed her head at his voice, and he heard her feet shift as she began to walk away.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Mister Cell!"  
  
Cell's eyes flew open in horror at Amy's last call, but he stopped himself from reacting and turning around to stare at her retreating form. She was already gone, and if he ran after her he knew she would take it as something it was not-a sign of joy, not annoyance. He would simply have to try and get rid of her the next day.  
  
//Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!// The android chanted to himself mentally, berating himself for the idiocy it had taken to agree to Goku's "leave everyone out of this until we meet in the ring" agreement.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Naigra: *cough* hope it wasn't to short.  
  
Kali: we haven't worked on this for, like, ages.  
  
Virivka: and it would have turned into a one-shot on FF.net if I hadn't found it the other night and finished it!  
  
Naigra: yeah, *sneeze* yeah, we know. You're going to hold that against us forever, aren't *cough* you?  
  
Virivka: why, yes, I am.  
  
Kali: bu-bye! :))))))))))))))))))))))) 


End file.
